


sweater weather

by wlizards



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlizards/pseuds/wlizards
Summary: Morgana takes a picture of Merlin and Arthur after they've swapped hoodies.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeababey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeababey/gifts).




End file.
